


Let Me Take Care of You

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M Preg, Multi, Pregnant Severus Snape, Protective Tom Riddle, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Severus is feeling a little sick this morning and has an odd missing part of his memory.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't even remember where this came from, but I finished it so here it is.

               When Narcissa gave him that look as he was throwing up in the morning, Severus knew he was in trouble. She’d been married to Lucius long enough to have a child as their parents had been sure to put in their betrothal contract. They cut it off right after that to the distaste of their parents, though they stayed in close contact to raise Draco, well that and apparently Narcissa had no interest in going back into the courting realm.

“Sev, honey, have you been taking potions again?” She glided across the floor toward him. He’d felt wary around her when Lucius had first taken him on as a lover, especially with Tom “sharing” him. It had taken her “mothering” him and catching Lucius and Tom in bed without him to feel really comfortable in the Malfoy Manner.

He gave her the darkest look he could muster while his stomach was roiling and he was hovering over the toilet. “If you’re suggesting that I’ve been using experimental potions on myself-”

“I seem to recall a little first year being taken to the infirmary for that reason,” Narcissa reminded him with a devilish smirk.

He flushed with the reminder of how desperate he’d been to seem like he belonged, like he was a brilliant student. “I was an inexperienced child.”

She laughed. “Always the acidic tongue with you.” She knelt beside him, arranging her skirts around her. “No. But there are potions whose side effect is nausea. Potions that can change you.”

“I know that,” he snapped. “I haven’t taken anything.” _Have I?_ He did have a missing chunk of memory from a few weeks back that he hadn’t been able to fill in.

Narcissa pulled out her wand. “Will let me run a diagnostic spell?”

Severus slumped on the floor and tiredly nodded. She cast the spell while he tried to decide if his naseau was finally abating like it had yesterday when Narcissa hadn’t been around.

“Pregnant, as I suspected.”                   

“What?” Of all the diagnosis he hadn’t been expecting that wasn’t one of them. Yes, there were potions that could help a man get pregnant, but he couldn’t remember even entertaining the idea of taking such a potion.

Narcissa smiled at him. “You’ll be joining the new mothers club in about eight months. You’re only a couple weeks along.”

Severus made a face. “I’m not a new mother.”

Narcissa hummed in thought. “The name needs more work, but I’m sure the news will be greeted with excitement and sudden anxiety about being a father.”

“Lucius has Draco.”

She laughed as she got to her feet. “Well, I guess we’ll find out.”

He stared after her with wide eyes, before leaping to his feet. “You’re telling them?! Narcissa!”

*    *    *

Severus found himself wedged between his lovers the moment Narcissa had sauntered into the room and announced his pregnancy. He’d stumble into the room toward the end of the announcement in time for Lucius and Tom to bundle him into bed.

“You won’t be making any potions through the course of your pregnancy. We can call Lily to cover for you; she’s decent enough at potions,” Lucius started rationally, gently resting a hand on Severus’s now pregnant stomach.

Tom on the other hand seemed to be panicking like Narcissa had predicted. “You’ll be need to be kept in bed. Can’t be stressed.”

“I’m not an invalid,” Severus gritted out at the same time Lucius said, “He won’t be an invalid.”

“But I say we should bundle him up and pamper him for the rest of the day,” Lucius slyly suggested to Tom before he got to downcast. He stroked Severus’s stomach. “You should just let us take care of you and the baby, Severus.”

Severus turned red and buried his face in Tom’s chest instead. He stayed there for a while, feeling more peaceful since Dumbledore had declared war on them for wanting complete separation from the muggles. He’d never had to deal with muggles hating him for his magic.

“Are there any wizard naming books in this house? We should start looking at names,” Tom abruptly said, moving to search the nightstand. Sometimes the Dark Lord seemed so ridiculous that it was easy to forget how powerful and intimidating he was to other wizards.

Lucius laughed wrapping his arms around Severus and pulling him against his chest. “Maybe we should wait a couple months before looking at names, my lord.”

“I don’t know how I even got pregnant,” Severus finally whispered. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting their reaction would be. They both froze and looked at him with concerned.

“You really don’t remember?” Lucius asked, and Severus shook his head. Tom crawled back to them, wrapping them both up in his arms as Lucius carefully explained. “Lily said something to you a couple weeks ago that made you want a kid. You made a potion here with us.”

“You were clinging to us, begging us to take you into bed afterwards. Do you not remember any of this?” Tom added.

“There was a potion accident a couple days after that in his class,” Lucius pointed out with a worried look.

 Severus frowned, trying to bring up any memory. He could remember talking with Lily when she’d told him that she was pregnant with Potter’s child. At one point that would’ve hurt, but he had started to leave that past behind him with Lucius and Tom being so overprotective and caring. He had a hazy memory of pulling Lucius and Tom into bed with mounting need, but he didn’t have any memories in between. Yet he couldn’t bring any memory of making a potion beside his lovers. It stayed permanently out of reach like it hadn’t happened.

“I can’t remember making any potion with you two, but I think I remember going to bed with you after taking it,” He finally told them.

Tom pulled Severus’s  robe off his shoulder to press a kiss on his bare shoulder, with Lucius fondly smiling at them. Lucius carefully pushed Severus’s robe off as he whispered suggestively in his ear: “Is there anything we can help you with?”

Severus tipped his head back with a groan, eyes fluttering shut. “At least pretend you’ll let me take care of myself. I don’t like being babied.”

They both laughed at him, pressing kisses on either side of him. Between them Lucius smirked. “You’re not doing a very good job of hiding how much you like us taking care of youI think you both need to be taken care of more to make up for lost time.”

Tom melted beside Severus, and Lucius climbed on top of them. The door flew open, and Narcissa marched in with little Draco on her hip who babbled and reached for Lucius. Lucius bolted and turned bright red. “Narcissa! Knock first.”

She bounced Draco on her hip as she sauntered back out. “Lily just flooed over. She wants to talk to Severus about his pregnancy.”

Severus bolted up wide-eyed. “You told her!”

“No need to wait to spread the good news,” She tossed over her shoulder on her way back down.

He fell back into his lovers waiting arms with a groan. Lily wasn’t going to be kept waiting much longer, he knew from past experience. He didn’t want to leave his lovers, but he really didn’t want her barging in here even more.

“Best not keep the ladies waiting,” Lucius teased.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You’re going with me.”

“Maybe they’ll have naming books,” Tom said eagerly getting up.


End file.
